Blue Falcon
The Blue Falcon is an unlockable lightweight-kart in Mario Kart Wii and a downloadable kart in Mario Kart 8. In Mario Kart Wii, it gives an advantage in speed, but a disadvantage in everything else except acceleration. In Mario Kart 8, it offers good speed and acceleration, but bad weight and traction. It stats are identical to the Streetle. The Blue Falcon in Mario Kart Wii is based on its more modern design from F-Zero X on the N64, while the one in Mario Kart 8 is based on its design from the original SNES F-Zero. The Blue Falcon returns in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as an unlockable kart. Unlike in Mario Kart 8, the Blue Falcon now hinders acceleration and handling. In both its Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe appearances, the Blue Falcon now spews flames from its exhaust rather than emitting exhaust smoke; the flames even change colors when performing a Mini-Turbo drift. History ''Mario Kart Wii'' The Blue Falcon makes its first appearance in Mario Kart Wii. It can be unlocked by winning the Lightning Cup in Mirror Mode, or you can play 4,200 races. This kart does not have a bike-counterpart for lightweight racers, being more similar to the medium bike Sneakster and the heavy bike Spear. The Blue Falcon is the fastest small kart in the game but has average to low stats everywhere else (weight, acceleration, handling, and mini-turbo) with its worst being off-road. ''Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe'' The Blue Falcon returns in Mario Kart 8 as one of the vehicles included in The Legend of Zelda × Mario Kart 8 downloadable content pack, as well as one of the three retro vehicle bodies to return in the game, along with the B Dasher and Pipe Frame. In terms of its stats, the Blue Falcon's stat distribution is similar to that of the Soda Jet from Mario Kart 7; it boosts speed and acceleration, at the cost of some weight and traction. In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the Blue Falcon's stats have been altered as to now it lowers acceleration and handling while still increases speed. It can now be obtained randomly by collecting coins. Statistics ''Mario Kart Wii'' |'Speed' | 60/80 |- |'Acceleration' | 35/80 |- |'Weight' | 29/80 |- |'Handling' | 29/80 |- |'Drift' | 43/80 |- |'Off-Road' | 24/80 |- |'Mini-Turbo' | 29/80 |} ''Mario Kart 8'' |- |'Speed' | 0.25 |- |'Acceleration' | 0.25 |- |'Weight' | 0.25 |- |'Handling' |0 |- |'Traction' | 0.5 |} Color Schemes ''Mario Kart Wii'' Trivia! *In Mario Kart Wii, only Toad, Baby Mario, and a Male Mii can retain the blue color of the kart. However Toad's Blue Falcon is more of a navy-color, a Male Mii's Blue Falcon is more cadet-colored, and Baby Mario's Blue Falcon's color scheme is true to the F-Zero games. de:Blue Falcon Category:Karts Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Karts in Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 karts Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle parts Category:DLC Category:DLC Vehicle parts Category:DLC Karts Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe karts Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Non-Mario Kart series